taerella
by kaemiShawol
Summary: kebayang nggak Taemin jadi Cinderella? mau tau siapa yang jadi ibu tirinya dan siapa main aja main castnya? SHINee and SuJu story, genderswitch pairing 2min


~**TAERELLA~**

**Cast: Taemin as Taerella**

**Minho as pangeran**

**Onew as Taerella appa**

**Key as Oemma tiri Taerella**

**Heechul as kakak tiri pertama Taerella**

**Jonghyun as kakak tiri kedua Taerella**

**Eunhyuk as tikus 1 (sahabat Taerella)**

**Ryeowook as tikus 2 **

**Yesung as tikus 3**

**Sungmin as peri**

**Siwon as Raja **

**Kyu as penasihat pangeran**

**Disclaimer : SHINee and SuJu **** SM Entertaiment**

**A/N : sebuah cerita yang diangkat dari kisah Cinderella, OC, typo masih berantakan, ceritanya mungkin membingungkan. Happy reading! RnR please!**

**.**

Disebuah negeri yang indah, hiduplah sebuah keluarga kaya yang tentram. keluarga itu terdiri dari Onew appa, Donghae Oemma dan juga seorang putri bernama Taerella yang lebih sering dipanggil Taemin. Keluarga ini sangatlah rukun dan juga contoh keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama, kenapa? Saat Taemin berusia 18 tahun sang Oemma, Donghae mengidap sebuah penyakit yang parah hingga akhirnya dia pun meninggal. Taemin dan Onew jelas terpukul dengan kepergian Donghae dan akhirnya Onew memutuskan untuk berdagang ke negeri seberang meninggalkan Taemin sendirian di rumahnya.

Satu tahun setelah kepergian Onew berdagang...

Taemin yang tengah asik menyiram bunga sembari bersenandung tiba-tiba terkejut dengan kedatangan sebuah kereta kuda yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Saat kereta kuda itu berhenti, turunlah seorang pria bermata sipit berkulit putih dengan jas yang rapi mendekati Taemin dan langsung memeluknya. "Appa!" teriak Taemin senang begitu tau yang datang adalah appa yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan selama appa pergi?" tanya Onew tak kalah senang. Taemin mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku sangat merindukan appa," kata Taemin riang.

Namun pertemuan appa dan anak itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba keluarlah tiga orang wanita dengan gaya anggun dari kereta yang Onew bawa. Ketiga wanita itu berjalan mendekati Onew dan Taemin lalu tersenyum. Taemin yang tidak tahu menahu siapa mereka pun hanya bisa membalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman. Onew yang melihat Taemin terlihat bingung pun menjelaskan siapa tiga wanita itu. "Taeminnie, kenalkan mereka adalah keluarga barumu. Ini adalah Key, ibu barumu dan dua orang kakak untukmu yaitu Chullie dan juga Jonghyun. Mereka akan menemanimu mulai sekarang, jadi kau tak akan kesepian lagi. Bersikap baik pada mereka ya Taeminnie~"

"Ne appa"

.

Pada mulanya mereka bersikap baik pada Taemin. Ya, hanya pada mulanya. Suatu ketika, Onew bekerja seperti biasa di negeri seberang. Tiba-tiba Key mendapat sebuah kabar kalau terjadi kecelakaan pada Onew di perbatasan dan itu menyebabkan Onew meninggal. Untuk kedua kalinya, Taemin kehilangan orang yang paling dia sayang, dan itu pun menjadi awal penderitaan Taemin.

.

Matahari pagi baru saja menyinari kamar Taemin yang terletak dilantai dua itu. Didalamnya Taemin masih tertidur dengan lelapnya, ya dia belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi sesaat lagi.

_BRAKKK!_ Terdengar pintu kamar Taemin terbuka. "Hei, jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau belum bangun? Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan!" teriak Key yang jelas membuat Taemin langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa Oemma? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah padaku?" tanya Taemin polos.

Key menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Taemin dan menariknya keluar. "Oemma? Sejak kapan aku menjadi oemmamu? Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anak. Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura bersikap baik didepan Onew, tapi sekarang dia sudah meninggal itu berarti aku tak perlu lagi berpura-pura baik padamu lagi bukan?" ucap Key galak.

Taemin hanya bisa menangis, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padany. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin mendapatkan harta appamu. Sekarang cepat kau buat sarapan untukku dan juga Chullie dan Jonghyun!" perintah Key seraya meninggalkan Taemin sendirian di dapur.

Masih denga mata yang berair Taemin mengambil bahan-bahan untuk sarapan dan mulai membuatnya. Setelah jadi, Taemin segera membawanya ke meja makan dimana Key, Chullie dan Jonghyun sudah duduk dengan wajah kesal. "Tak bisakah kau mengerjakannya lebih cepat lagi Taemin? Aku sudah sangat lapar!" teriak Heechul dari meja makan. Dengan sedikit berlari Taemin menyimpan sarapannya dimeja dan duduk disa;ah satu kursi yang kosong. "Suruh siapa kau duduk disitu? Kau makan di dapur. Ah ya, mulai sekarang kamarmu menjadi kamarku dan kau tidur di gudang," kata Jonghyun sembari mendorong Taemin hingga terjatuh. Taemin yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali menangis.

Ditengah tangisnya, Taemin tak menyadari kalau ada 3 pasang mata yang terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. "Kau tahu, aku merasa kasihan pada Taemin, Eunhyuk," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Ne Wookie. Bagaimana kalau kita menghiburnya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang dijawab oleh kedua temannya. Mereka bertiga pun segera mendekati Taemin.

"Taemin," panggil Wookie. Taemin yang merasa dipanggil pun segera menoleh, tapi ia tak melihat siapapun dibelakangnya dan ia pun kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Taemin," untuk kedua kalinya suara itu memanggil Taemin. Dan untuk kedua kalinya pula Taemin menoleh dan mencari asal suara itu, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Eunhyuk yang kesal pun berteriak keras kepada Taemin. "TAEMIN! Kami berada dibawah!"

Seketika itu pun Taemin melihat kebawah dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan 3 ekor tikus kecil tengah memandangnya. Seketika itu Taemin pun duduk menghadap ketiga ekor tersebut. Dengan penuh tanda tanya Taemin pun bertanya pada mereka, "Apa tadi kalian yang memanggilku?"

Mereka mengangguk. "Ne, kami yang tadi memanggilmu. Kenalkan, aku Yesung dan aku yang paling tua diantara mereka. Yang ini Eunhyuk dan yang satu lagi adalah Ryeowook yang biasa dipanggil Wookie," jelas Yesung. Taemin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa kalian memanggilku?" tanya Taemin lagi. "Karena kami kasihan," jawab Eunhyuk yang langsung ditimpali oleh Wookie. "Daritadi kami melihatmu menangis. Jadi kami merasa iba dan ingin menjadi temanmu."

Taemin tersenyum dan menghapus sisa airmata dipipinya. "Jinjjayo? Terima kasih. Aku memang sedang sedih karena appaku baru saja meninggal dan sekarang aku harus menjadi pembantu dirumahku sendiri."

"Ya, kami akan menjadi sahabatmu dan membantu semuanya sebisa yang bisa kami lakukan."

.

"Taemin! Cepat kesini! Sudah kubilang untuk membersihkan sepatuku bukan?" teriak Jonghyun dari kamarnya. Dengan secepat kilat Taemin menuju kamar Jonghyun dan mengambil sepatunya. Belum selesai Taemin membersihkan sepatu Jonghyun, terdengar Heechul memanggilnya dari kamar sebelah. "Taemin! Kenapa bajuku belum disetrika?" masih membawa sepatu Taemin berlari menuju kamar Heecul yang terletak tepat disebelah kamar Jonghyun.

Selagi Taemin membersihkan sepatu Jonghyun dan menyetrika baju Heechul terdengar ketukan dipintu rumah. Dengan cepat Taemin turun kebawah sebelum Key memarahinya lagi. Sudah 3 kali Taemin dimarahi hari ini, padahal sekarang baru jam 10 pagi. Taemin membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika seorang prajurit istana memberinya undangan pesta. "Pesta dansa," ucap Taemin pelan.

Key yang mendengar kata _pesta _pun segera berlari mendekati Taemin dan merebut undangan dari tangannya. "Raja Siwon akan mengadakan pesta dansa malam ini. Hmmm... sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik," ucap Key seraya memanggil kedua putrinya dan memberitahukan isi undangan tersebut yang jelas membuat Jonghyun dan Heechul berteriak histeris.

Dengan wajah girang mereka segera berlari ke kamar masing-masing dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakain. Tinggalah Taemin yang masih terpaku diruang tamu, masih bingung dengan yang terjadi. Ketika kembali suara Key menggelegar. "Taemin! Kau simpan dimana gaun pinkku yang baru?"

"Ah ne, segera aku ambilkan," kata Taemin yang langsung menuju dapur.

"Ada apa Taeminnie? Kenapa mereka semua sibuk memilih pakaian?" tanya Yesung. "Ah itu, raja Siwon mengirimkan undangan pesta dansa nanti malam. Jadi mereka sibuk memilih gaun. Aku juga ingin pergi tapi sayangnya aku tak punya gaun yang bagus. Lagian aku tak yakin mendapat ijin dari Key oemma," ucap Taemin lirih.

"TAEMIN! Mana gaunku?" teriak Key lagi.

"Ne, ne Oemma." Dan Taemin pun mengabil gaun berwarna pink yang tergantung di pintu kamarnya lalu segera berlari menuju kamar Key.

Wookie tiba-tiba mendapat ide bagus dan menyuruh Yesung dan Eunhyuk berkumpul. "Mmmm... aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita membuatkan gaun untuk Taemin?"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin gaun itu bisa jadi hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja?" tanya Yesung. Wookie tersenyum sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Kan ada ini," jawab Wookie seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kantung bewarna emas.

"Bubuk emas? Kau masih menyimpannya?" kini giliran Eunhyuk yang bertanya. Wookie mengangguk bangga. "Aku yakin akan membutuhkan ini dan benar saja kan? Lebih baik sekarang kita mulai bekerja agar cepat selesai."

Dan mereka pun mulai bekerja sedangkan Taemin masih sibuk dengan berbagai permintaan Oemma dan kedua kakak tirinya.

.

Di kerajaan SM...

"Minho, sebaiknya kau segera mencari pasangan hidup. Kau tau kan tinggal sebulan sebelum kau diangkat menjadi raja," ucap Raja Siwon kepada anaknya Minho.

Minho yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pesta dan baju hanya bisa menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. "Jadi itu alasan appa membuat pesta dansa ini? Agar aku bisa mencari pasangan di pesta dansa itu?"

"Tapi ini buat kebaikanmu juga Minho," ucap Siwon lagi.

"Baiklah bila ini menyangkut tentang nasib negara aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," Minho hanya bisa pasrah mendengar keputusan sang ayah.

'Kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik' batin Minho. Ya Minho kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik malam ini.

.

"Oemma, apa boleh aku ikut ke pesta?"tanya Taemin ragu. Key, Heechul dan Jonghyun yang mendengarnya pun jelas tertawa. "Kau mau ikut? Gaun pun kau tak punya dan juga bukankah kau belum menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah?" tanya Key.

Taemin menunduk sedih. Dia tahu apapun yang ia lakukan pasti Oemmanya tak akan membiarkan dia ikut ke pesta yang begitu mewah apalagi disana begitu banyak bangsawan dan juga saudagar kaya. Taemin memandang kamarnya yang kecil. Pikirannya melayang jauh kembali ke saat orang tuanya masih ada, dimana ia selalu tersenyum dan juga tertawa bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah senyum tersungging dibibir pinknya. Hanya kenangan bersama orang tuanyalah yang bisa membuat hatinya senang.

Setelah 6 jam lamanya Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Wookie membuatkan gaun untuk Taemin hingga akhirnya selesai ya walau itupun masih dibantu dengan bubuk emas milik Wookie. Perlahan mereka bertiga mendekati Taemin yang tengah melamun dengan membawa sebuah gaun bewarna hijau cantik.

"Taemin, apa benar kau ingin sekali pergi ke pesta itu?" tanya Yesung.

Taemin mengangguk namun wajahnya masih terlihat lesu. "Tapi aku tak punya gaun. Apalagi aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah."

"Itu mudah. Biar kami yang menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah, jadi ayo sekarang kamu coba gaunnya!" ucap Eunhyuk. Taemin dengan senang hati pun menerima gaun itu dan segera mencobanya, namun kesenangan Taemin pun hancur ketika Heechul masuk ke kamarnya dan segera memanggil Jonghyun dan Key.

"Oemma, lihat ini! Taemin mempunyai gaun yang indah!" teriak Heechul yang membuat Key dan Jonghyun jelas terkejut.

Segera Key menarik baju dari tangan Taemin dan melihatnya. "Darimana kau mendapatkan baju ini? Kau mencurinya kan?" tuduh Key yang langsung ditampik Taemin. "A-aniyo. Aku tak pernah mencuri dari siapapun. Itu adalah gaunku yang lama tapi untungnya masih kusimpan."

"Kalau begitu... Oemma, bukankah aku belum mendapatkan gaun untuk ke pesta dansa nanti malam? Jadi biarkan itu menjadi milikku ya?" pinta Jonghyun pada Key dengan manjanya. Key yang begitu memanjakan anaknya itu pun dengan mudahnya memberikan gaun milik Taemin pada Jonghyun yang membuat Taemin kembali sedih dan membuat Jonghyun senang bukan main.

Setelah itu Key, Jonghyun dan Heechul kembali naik ke kamar masing-masing dengan wajah puas. Mereka kembali bersiap-siap untuk kepesta dansa di istana. Sedangkan Taemin terduduk lesu dikasurnya. Baru saja dia merasa senang, tapi sekarang kesenangan itu pun hilang dengan cepatnya. Eunhyuk, Yesung dan juga Wookie yang telah membuatnya dengan susah payah untuk Taemin pun merasa kesal. Wookielah yang pertama kali berkomentar karena demi membuat gaun itu dia harus memakai bubuk emasnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Dasar nenek sihir! Kami telah membuatnya untuk Taemin, tapi malah kau yang ambil. Bubuk emasku pun sudah habis karena gaun itu. Huh!" umpat Wookie.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung mengangguk setuju dan ikut duduk disamping Taemin. "Ne, kami sudah bersusah payah. Lihat, tanganku sampai pegal begini," kata Yesung sebal.

"Kau masih mending. Lihat buntutku menjadi merah! Gara-gara menggulung benang ekorku menjadi panas," giliran Eunhyuk yang berkomentar.

Taemin yang mendengar perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya itu pun merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf. "Maaf teman-teman, karena aku kalian jadi begini."

Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Wookie menata Taemin sedih. "Kami yang harusnya meminta maaf. Jadi sekarang kau tak bisa pergi ke pesta dansa itu," ucap Yesung menenangkan.

Pukul 7 malam, sejam lagi acara pesta dansa akan segera dimulai. Key, Jonghyun dan Heechul sudah siap pergi ke pesta dansa dengan gaun yang jelas begitu mewah. Dengan senyuman sinis mereka bertiga pergi dengan menggunakan kereta kuda dan meninggalkan Taemin di rumah. Taemin hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan kembali ke kamar. Baginya tak pergi pun tak apa, setidaknya dia mempunyai waktu tidur lebih awal apalagi ada tiga sahabat yang akan menemaninya.

Taemin memandang ke arah istana yang terlihat begitu indah dari jendela kamarnya. "Ahh.. andai saja ada keajaiban hingga aku bisa pergi ke istana dan bertemu dengan pangeran."

Setelah Taemin berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba suatu cahaya datang mendekatinya. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin jelas di mata Taemin, ketika cahaya itu sudah dekat barulah Taemin tau apa dan siapa dia.

"Hai Taeminnie! Apa benar kau ingin pergi ke pesta dansa dan bertemu dengan pangeran."

"Ibu peri? Benarkah kau ibu peri?" tanya Taemin tak percaya. Ibu peri itu tersenyum pada Taemin. "Ne, aku adalah ibu peri tapi kau boleh memanggilku Sungmin. Karena hatimu yang baik, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Sekarang tutuplah matamu dan jangan kau bukan hingga aku menyuruhmu," ucap Sungmin. Taemin menuruti perintahnya dan segera menutup mata.

Sungmin mengayunkan tongkatnya dan terjadilah sebbuah keajaiban yang membuat Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Wookie terperangah. Taemin berubah menjadi gadis yang begitu cantik dengan gaun yang indah dan gemerlap. Gaun putih panjang menghias tubuh Taemin, rambut panjangnya digerai dengan sedikit bergelombang dan diatasnya diberi satu mahkota kecil yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu kaca menghias kaki panjangnya.

"Sekarang buka matamu dan lihatlah!" Sungmin menyuruh Taemin membuka mata dan betapa terkejutnya Taemin ketika melihat perubahan pada dirinya yang begitu drastis. Masih dengan pandangan takjub Taemin bertanya. "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke istana? Tak mungkin aku menggunakan kereta kuda."

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak, namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum ketika melihat 3 ekor yikus di atas kasur Taemin. "Itu mudah. Kalian mau kan membantu sahabat kalian ini?" tanya Sungmin yang dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari ketiganya. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian ikut au ke luar."

Mereka semua mengikuti Sungmin keluar. Dengan sebuah ayunan tongkat ketiga ekor tikus kecil itu berubah, Eunhyuk dan Yesung menjadi kuda sedangkan Wookie menjadi kusir kuda. "Sekarang cepatlah kau pergi. Tapi kau harus ingat! Kau harus pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12, bila kau terlambat maka sihirku akan menghilang," esa Sungmin sebelum Taemin, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Wookie pergi ke istana.

.

Acara pesta dansa berlangsung sangat meriah. Semua wanita yang datang mengenakan gaun yang indah berharap sang pangeran akan memperhatikanya. Tak lama raja Siwon keluar diikuti Minho dan Kyu. Seluruh mata kini memandang ketiga pria tampan itu. "Terima kasih kepada para tamu undangan yang telah hadir di acara pesta dansa ini. Ah ya, saya juga ingin memeberikan alasan kenapa saya mengadakan pesta dansa ini. Pertama adalah untuk merayakn ulang tahun anakku, Choi Minho dan yang kedua, saya ingin Minho mendapatkan pasangan hidup di pesta dansa ini. Seperti yang kalian tau kalau sebulan lagi Minho akan menggantikanku sebagai raja negeri ini, dan sebagai Raja Minho pun harus memiliki istri yang akan membantunya mengatur negeri SM ini. Jadi, selamat menikmati pesta ini!" dan itulah pembukaan dari sang Raja, Siwon.

Seluruh wanita mulai berbisik-bisik berharap pangeran akan memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Minho munuruni tangga menuju arena dansa, jelas para wanita beramai-ramai mendekati Minho. tapi sepertinya tak ada satu wanita pun yang menarik hatinya. Minho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang luas itu berharap ada satu wanita yang bisa dia ajak berdansa. Tiba-tiba pintu istana terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun putih dan bersepatu kaca. Kita pasti sudah bisa menebak siapakah gadis cantik itu? Ya Taemin!

Taemin yang menggunakan topeng berjalan menuruni tangga. Minho yang pertama kali melihatnya pun langsung terkesima atas kecantikannya, segera Minho berlari dan mendekati Taemin. "Hai tuan putri, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Minho ramah sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Taemin yang jelas senang pun langsung menerima ulran tangan dari sang pangeran. Adegan itu jelas membuat seluruh wanita yang berda diruangan itu iri. Pandangan mereka terlihat sinis kepada Taemin. Kini dua insan yang saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu pun menuju lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa. Sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar indah. Melihat mereka berdua memang begitu membuat iri yang melihatnya. Lihat saja, sang pangeran dengan gagahnya dan juga Taemin yang terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun malam ini. Namun waktu tak mengijinkan mereka untuk bisa bersama lebih lama lagi.

_Teng teng teng _

Jam berdentang 12 kali menunjukkan kalau saat ini tepat tengah malam. Taemin yang ingat akan pesan Sungmin segera meminta ijin kepada Minho dan segera berlari keluar. Minho jelas kaget dan ikut berlari mengejar Taemin. "Hei tunggu! Mau kemana kau? Siapa namamu?" teriak Minho.

Taemin menoleh, "Maaf pangeran aku harus pergi," dan ia pun kembali pergi dan langsung menaikki kereta kuda.

Minho menyerah mengikuti Taemin dan berhenti berlari. Ketika Minho tengah memperhatikan tangga menuju ke ruangan, ia melihat sebuah sepatu kaca yang ia ingat dipakai oleh Taemin. Minho mengambilnya dan membawa sepatu itu masuk ke dalam.

.

Esoknya, Minho segera mengadakan sebuah sayembara, siapa pun wanita yang kakinya cocok dengan sepatu kaca itu dan memiliki pasangannya akan ia nikahi. Jelas seluruh wanita di negeri SM pun gempar. Minho dan Kyu akan menegelilingi seluruh negeri dan akan menyuruh seluruh wanita untuk mencoba sepatu kaca. Hampir seminggu lamanya Minho dan Kyu mencari-cari pemilik sepatu kaca, namun tak ada hasil. Tinggal satu rumah lagi yang belum mereka singgahi, yaitu rumah Key.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu rumah, Key yang memang mendengar berita kalau pangeran akan mengunjugi rumahnya pun segera membukakan pintu. Dengan hati yang gembira Key menyuruh Minho dan Kyu masuk. "Ah pangeran, silahkan duduk akan kupanggilkan kedua putriku. Jonghyun! Heechul! Cepat turun!" panggil Key.

Tak lama setelah bersiap-siap Jonghyun dan Heechul pun turun. Dengan terburu-buru mereka berebut mendekati pangeran dan berusaha mengambil sepatu kaca itu. "Berhenti! Bisa-bisa sepatu kaca itu bisa pecah," ucap Minho seraya mengambil sepatu itu dari tangan Heechul.

"Ma-maafan kami pangeran."

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang cepat kau yang tertua mencoba sepatu itu," perintah Kyu. Heechul tersenyum bangga dan mencoba sepatu kaca itu. Pelan-pelan Heechul memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu itu, berharap kakinya akan pas. Beberapa hari ini dia sudah berusaha mengecilkan kakinya. Setelah berusaha agak lama ternyata kaki Heechul terlalu besar. Kini giliran Jonghyun yang daritadi tertawa melihat tingkah Heechul untuk mencoba. Jonghyun dengan sangat hati-hati memasukkan kakinya kedalam sepatu kaca itu, dengan sangat mudah kakinya bisa masuk karena ternyata kakinya berukuran lebih kecil. Giliran Heechul yang menertawai Jonghyun.

Minho menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. "Seluruh negeri suah aku kelilingi, namun tak ada satu pun yang cocok dengan sepatu ini. Apa mungkin wanita itu datang dari negeri lain?" tanya Minho pasrah. Kyu merasa kasihan melihat pangeran begitu sedih hanya karena seorang wanita saja.

Sebenarnya Taemin dan tiga sahabatnya daritadi melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu. Eunhyuk, yesung dan Wookie memandang Taemin, mereka semakin sedih karena Taemin tak mau mengaku saja pada pangeran kalau sebenarnya dialah pemilik sepatu kaca itu dan dialah wanita yang berdansa dengannya pada malam pesta dansa. "Ayolah Taeminnie! Keluarlah dan katakan pada pangeran kalau kau pemilik sepatu kaca itu," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ya Taeminnie. Lagian kau kan tidak berbohong, memang benarkan kau yang berdansa dengan pangeran malam itu," Yesung melanjutkan kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi.

Wookie mendekati Taemin dan mengelus tangannya. "Taeminnie, ini adalah saatnya kau bisa terbebas dari sini. Keluar dan cobalah sepatu kaca milikmu itu. Ayo sana!"

Taemin memandang ketiga sahabatnya lalu kembali menatap pangeran. "Tapi, mana mungkin aku keluar hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian ini."

"Taeminnieku sayang, pangeran sudah bilangkan, siapa saja wanita yang kakinya cocok dengan sepatu itu maka akan ia nikahi," ucap Yesung. "Ne, itu tandanya pangeran memang telah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dia tak akan mempermasalahkan pakaianmu. Yang penting adalah kau menjadi dirimu sendiri," lanjut Wookie sambil tersenyum.

Taemin masih bingung harus melakukan apa. Sedangkan diruang tamu pangeran juga merasakan yang Taemin rasakan sekarang, Minho bingung dengan perasaanya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa Minho lakukan, masalahnya kalau Minho tak menemukan wanita bersepatu kaca itu maka ia akan dijodohkan dengan wanita yang tak ia cintai. Kyu yang melihat Minho seperti itu pun mencoba berpikir, karena memiliki otak yang cerdas Kyu pun ingat sesuatu dari keluarga Onew.

"Maaf nyonya Key, bukankah tuan Onew juga memiliki seorang putri lagi? Setahuku sebelum tuan Onew menikah dengan anda, dia sudah menikah dulu dengan nyonya Donghae dan memiliki satu putri, begitulah yang ada di arsip kerajaan dan begitulah yang aku baca," jelas Kyu secara detail.

Minho terkejut begitu pula Taemin yang ikut mendengarkan dari dapur. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Minho. secercah harapan terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang tersenyum senang.

Key gelagapan, tak mungkin ia menyuruh Taemin untuk keluar dan mencoba sepatu kaca itu, bisa-bisa perlakuannya terhadap Taemin ketahuan lagi. Key mencoba mencari-cari alasan agar Taemin tak keluar. "Kalau itu, Taemin sekarang sedang pergi ke negeri seberang menggantikan ayahnya."

Kyu merasa ada kejanggalan disini. "Tapi, selama setahun ini tak ada orang yang keluar masuk wilayah negeri ini dan tak mungkin aku keliru menghitungnya."

"Jangan berbohong! Aku yakin dia ada disini kan?" tanya Minho. kini dia bangkit dan mulai mencari-cari didalam rumah Onew. Dari mulai lantai atas hingga lantai terbawah hingga akhirnya sampailah Minho didepan sebuah pintu kecil didekat dapur. Pintu itu sudah terlihat rusak, ragu-ragu Minho membuka pintu itu namun karena tekad yang kuat agar bisa bertemu wanita idamannya Minho pun membuka pintu itu. Ketika Minho membuka pintu itulah dia melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian lusuh tidur dikasur yang tak kalah lusuh.

"Pangeran? Sedang apa pangeran disini?" tanya Taemin bingung.

Minho terkejut sekaligus tersenyum. "Kau, ya kau adalah gadis dipesta dansa malam itu kan? Aku tak mungkin salah, dari suaramu dan... matamu."

Taemin jelas terkejut mendengar ucapan sang pangeran. "Pangeran?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Minho menarik tangan Taemin ke ruang tamu. Key, Jonghyun dan Heechul benar-benar _shock_ melihat pangeran berhasil menemukan Taemin sedangkan Kyu tersenyum bahagia. Minho mengambil sebelah sepatu kaca itu dan memakaikannya dikaki Taemin dan hasilnya COCOK! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh dari arah belakang Minho, ketika semua berbalik ternyata sebuah sepatu kaca tergeletak dilantai. Taemin segera mengambil dan membawanya untuk dipasangkan dengan yang sebelah.

Saat Taemin memakai kedua sepatu itu sebuah keajaiban pun terjadi, Taemin berubah menjadi seorang putri yang cantik, lebih cantik dari saat ia datang ke pesta dansa. Semua orang disana terkejut begitu pula Taemin, ia sungguh tak percaya dapat kembali berubah menjadi seperti ini lagi. Tiba-tiba Minho memeluk Taemin, Taemin pun balik memeluk Minho dengan rasa bahagia yang luar biasa. Setelah itu Key, Jonghyun dan Heechul pun meminta maaf pada Taemin atas semua perlakuannya selama ini. Taemin yang berhati baik pun memaafkan mereka bahkan mengajak Oemma dan kedua kakak tirinya itu tinggal di istana bersamanya.

Dan lusanya Minho dan Taemin pun menikah disaksikan oleh ribuan masyarakat negeri SM. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua menjadi seapasang raja dan ratu negeri SM yang hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

** Happy ending!**

**akhirnya Kaemi berhasil menyelesaikan satu fic gaje. Wkwkwk... fic ini Kaemi buat setelah mendapat ilham(?) dari Tv dan saudara Mimi yang **_**sangat **_**membantu memilih karakter. Kayaknya dia niat deh jadi produser *apa hubungannya?* abaikan! Nah fic ini emang Kaemi ambil dari kisah Cinderella yang pasti reader sekalian tau kan? Yang nggak tau buka aja^^ yah inti daripada inti nggak usah banyak yang harus Kaemi jelasin karena reader sekalian pasti udah hafal sama cerita yang satu ini. Kalau mau ada yang ditanyain bisa lewat DM atau review. Oh iya jgn lpa RnR OK reader sekalian yang baik dan tidak sombong^^ Gamsahamnida! Inget ya jangan lupa REVIEW karena Kaemi masih amatir dalam membuat fic jadi butuh banyak saran^^**


End file.
